End Of Chucky
by bro95094
Summary: Tyler helps Andy Escapes from Harrogate and now he is forced to teamwork With Chucky Son, Glen Ray to Kill Chucky once for all


Harrogate Instiute

Andy Barclay who has been very close to Kill Chucky and he thinks that will be end but it only beginning of end to Andy and His Family and Friends, Andy growled to himself- This Fucker its tricked me again Because this is not movie about fucking superheroes who will be destroying Enemy in second, But its Real Life, Andy heard something and he sees first dripple of hope, His Friend From Kent Ronald Tyler its here and says- Long time no see pal, Tyler opens Padded Room and Andy sees that Tyler its holding One Arm Chucky Head in his hand, Andy Gasped- Oh my God you are very grown up Tyler, Tyler repiled- yeah yeah but now come, Andy And Tyler Gets To Tyler Car Because Andy Car has no fuel.

Chapter 2

Kyle its still Tortured Chucky Head And Andy And Tyler comes, Andy ouestioned- But How? And Kyle repiled- I know Tyler since 2000s and in 2012 he called to me and told me about Chucky kills in Niagara Fails and Hollywood so im know about current situation and Chucky Family, Chucky Head yelled- How My Friend didnt killed Both of you!! and Tyler repiled- Really Chucky? come on im solidier and Andy Too, Chucky Head says- But you will be not that cocky if you will be tried Kill My Friend in Nica Body huh? and Andy yelled- Listen to Me you little fucker if you dont tell me how To Save Nica im gonna will be eat pieces from your Godamned Head!!! And Chucky head Gasped- Okay Okay just shut up the only way to Save Nica without killing her its shit and Kyle torching him and Yelled- You gonna be Talk!!! and Chucky Head says- okay okay now im tell the Only way to Save Nica without killing her its just exorcise my friend soul from Nicas Body, and Andy ouestioned- Where we gonna do this? and Chucky Head Repiled- in John Bishop Friend House and he in past be John Student Too, And Andy Repiled- alright im know where his home is And Andy locks Chucky in safe and Andy, Kyle and Tyler Go to Hank ( John Bishop Friend).

Chapter 3

Andy And Kyle And Tyler Comes to Hank House And see Horriying surprise: Hank its give Heart Of Damballa to Chucky And Tiffany And Chucky says- o hi Andy you wanna this amulet? Sorry Founded Notstealed, And Tyler says- Get out from her Body and Hank what the fuck he is killer your Friend but Hank repiled- What?!!! im not know this and Hank Shrugged Chucky- Give me this amulet you Bitch and Chucky Takes Revolver and shooting him in heart And Andy yelled- Fuck! and he tried to fight but he, Kyle and Tyler its knocked out by Unexcpeted Person: Glenda Ray and Tiffany Surprised says- Glenda sweetheart im missed you and hugged her and Glenda repiled- me too Mommy and Glenda and Her tried to get out from Hank House But Andy pushed Chucky and Chucky yelled- Go! Im stopping them Glenda tried tell something but Tiffany pushed her hand and escapes with her Chucky says- she is mine and she will be always mine And Tyler kicked Chucky beginning fight: Chucky tried To Stab Tyler With Knife but he knocked out him unconious and Andy beginning Excorise Chucky From Nica Body and he did it, Nica wakes up and she ouestioned-what happening? And Andy explains everything and Nica gasped- what you have Chucky Head in your house and he having Wife,Son and Daughter Andy repiled- yeah and he get out from Hank House but it revealed its Tyler Car will be stealed by Glenda And Tiffany but someone has been waiting for them its revealed Its Glen, Andy Ouestioned - You come for us? and Glen Repiled-Yeah and im gonna help you Mr.Barclay And Tyler says- you having balls to betray your family and Glen and Rest Go to Andy Cabin.

Chapter 4

Andy And Rest Comes to Andy Cabin and Nica says- Glen im know that you tried help us but this none of your business and Glen repiled- Im Know but i liked Alice too hmph liked i love her because she is Great Sister and Better than Glenda and mom and dad Lied , Alice its still alive she is with me long time but My Girlfriend Laura its with her since im gonna go to find out what going on with you after My Father it killed your Family in 2013, And Andy Smiled and Says Good that you take care of her, And Tyler Laughed- mmm you having good time kid and Nica Laughed - Shut up you idiot and Andy Opens Safe And Takes Chucky Head and Chucky Head says- You know what Glen Youre Not very good kid that i have meet than you will be Little Shit and Glen repiled Angrily- oh yeah im never forgive you that you took family this inconent little girl And Chucky Head Tried To Repiled But Andy Phone its calling And Andy says- This is your mommy Glen And Tiffany says- Hi Andy and how my boy hehehe, Andy repiled- Fuck You And Glen Take Andy Phone And says- What the hell you want? And Familar Voice repiled- oh bro why? And Glen Gritted his Teeth-Glenda And Glenda says- why didnt you just leave this little bitch Alice alone? And Glen repiled- because if i leave her for Mom she will be ended with guts on her neck! And Tiffany says- Okay this is Deal: You take to me Your Father Head and Leave him Im abadoned Good Guy Factory ok sweetheart and ended call, Glen says- this is not other choice because if im Leave Head of my Father then we will be know where Mom And Glenda is. Andy Agreed and Andy And Rest Go To Good Guy Factory

Good Guy Magazine

Andy And Rest its here And Kyle yelled- Okay Tiff we having head now get out from your Fucking Shelter But Something Its Knocked everyone unconious.

Chapter 5

Good Guy Hangar

Glen Wake up First and he see his mom, Glenda, Chucky Head and more terryfing: 4 Chucky Dolls, Glen Gasped- What The Fuck!, Glenda without a word puts Chucky Head And Chucky Head Transfers His Soul To Another Good Guy Doll and Glen yelled-Everyone Wake up!!!! And Andy And Rest wakes up and Andy says- i knew it But Tiffany repiled- this not all and Tiffany Doll come and says Hi fuckers and Nica gasped - Oh my god, And Chucky says- Andy this is it , The final meeting and one doll said- its time for some blood And Last Fight its begins: Glen fights With Glenda, Glenda punched Glen in Stomach but Glen hits her in Knee, Glenda tried shootsTo Glen But He Dodged and Stabs her in Hand with switchknife And he Takes Glenda Gun And Shoot her , Glenda fell to floor and says her last words- Bro-ther w-hy and closes her eyes, Glen says Sorry and he sees One from Chuckys has been killed by Kyle by Chopping him, Andy shoots Tiffany Doll In Head Real Chucky jumps To Glen and tried to stab him and says- You fucking piece of shit you gonna die for that , Glen tried to Stab Chucky with SwitchKnife but Chucky kicked Knife from Glen Arm Andy comes Kicks Chucky, Tiffany tried helping Chucky but She is killed By Nica With Axe, Tyler Shooting Chucky to Death With Ak47, Only one doll remains And says- im not let you win ANDY!! but Someone its shoot to Chucky and revealed its Mike Norris, Chucky Repiled- Mikey? And Mike says Die Fucker and Shoot Chucky in Heart, finally killing him. Andy Gasped- Mike jesus christ its you thank you and Mike repiled - hmph your new team, Andy repiled-yeah Mike says- and Glen im know about you From Events in Hollywood, Glen smiled and everyone Comeback to Andy house and this Nightmare its finally ends, Laura And Glen Gives Alice to Nica, Glen and Laura its so very embrassed to see Nica and Alice again and Glen will be father,Mike its married with Karen, Kyle its with Andy And Nica in Andy New House And Tyler its go away from Kent to His House and everything its end happily.


End file.
